Finn's Treat
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Rachel takes Finn shopping and promises a him a treat. Little did he know what kind of treat.


**Titel:** Finn's Treat  
**Author:** **blondezilla90**  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** ~1600  
**Pairing/Characters:** Finn/Rachel  
**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I lend them to play dirty with them.  
**Summary:** Rachel takes Finn shopping and promises a him a treat. Little did he know what kind of treat. 

**A/N: **This was written for the smut challenge on fr_kink on lj. Prompt: Purple Dildo  
**A/N 2:** THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKY YOU Mara FOR BETAING 3

Finn Hudson always felt like the biggest dork when he went shopping with Rachel. He usually ended up carrying at least ten bags filled with new knee high socks, skirts, animals sweaters and tank tops. Sometimes she took him underwear shopping as well, where he always managed to convince her to buy something that comes in handy for him as well. He loved how Rachel dressed and he didn't mind when she left her knee socks on during sex, but even Finn liked to spice it up a bit sometimes and Rachel looked smashing in a deep blue satin corsage, a black gather belt and fishnet stockings. None of them ever stayed on too long, but damn - he loved that kind of clothing.

Today was different tho. Rachel promised him if he took her shopping he'd get something in return. A real treat. His mind went a hundred miles, trying to figure out what that meant. Was she going to buy him a new game for his Wii? Or his X-box? Or even better: did she plan on baking him some banana bread or her famous sugar cookies? He felt his stomach growl while his brain was swimming with thoughts. Nothing prepared him for what his real surprise was.

Rachel grabbed his arm all of the sudden, sipping at her Mango smoothie as she pulled him into a store. He looked up before he entered, his eyes growing in surprise. Why the actual fuck was she pulling him inside The Todd? A Sex store?

"Rachel, why are we in here?" He muttered under his breath and looked around. To his right was a shelve full of tubes. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. Looked like those were oils and lubes. He frowned.

"This is your treat...," she giggled in return and pulled him to the end of the store. Why did he have the feeling she has been here before?

"In a sex shop? Did I miss something?" He stuttered a little and felt Rachel let go, rummaging trough a box. The very same moment he lost a bit of his balance and he bumped against one of the shelves behind him. Suddenly the familiar tune of 'Push It' filled the air and he spun around, seeing two plastic figures pushing it...real good. Behind him he heard Rachel starting to laugh really hard. As he turned around her hands flew to her mouth and her entire body shook with laughter.

"Flashback to High School much?" She managed to choke out between snorts, her hands pressing harder against her mouth. Finn suddenly felt his face burn in embarrassment, knowing his whole face must be bright red by now.

"Shut up...now...will you tell me know why we're here?" His voice was low as he put some of the bags down, letting his eyes wander through the store.

"Well...I wanted to elaborate our sexual act a little. So I thought we could buy some...items to enhance our sexual pleasure while fornicating." Finn's eyebrows creased on confusing and Rachel giggled a little.

"I want to buy some toys which will spice up our sex life." Now Finn felt his ears turn red as well as he looked down at the floor. Rachel smiled at that and stepped closer, placing a kiss on his lips. Finn on the other hand wasn't really sure what to think about it.

"Aren't you satisfied or something?" He mumbled quietly, causing Rachel's eyes to grow big.

"What? No Finn. I am satisfied. Very satisfied. It's just, I don't want it to get boring." She looked up at him and smiled, her heart fluttering as his head shifted to the side and a crooked half smile appeared on his face.

"Well...I'd like that too. What did you plan on getting?...One of these?" He chuckled and took a black 6 inch dildo, waving it in front of her. "I'm bigger tho. So how's that gonna please ya?" Rachel giggled once more and shook her head in amusement.

"If you know how to use it, it can be very pleasurable." She winked at him and swayed her hips. "Plus, size doesn't matter, sweetie. It depends on how you use it!"

"Well I certainly know how to use mine, thank you very much. How'd you know how to use one of these things anyway?" He asked as he saw Rachel grab a cock ring and small vibrator. She shook her head a little and walked away, grabbing some lubes and oils. Finn picked up her bags and followed her to the cash register.

"Tell me. How?" He kept asking her until Rachel had paid everything and grabbed the bag, walking out of the store. She rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"Finn - let it go," She said as she dug the keys out of her purse. She was glad their apartment was only two blocks away from the mall. Finn on the other hand insisted on whatever she had to hide.

"Tell me...please...I mean, I've been with you since you're 16.. .so have you used it before that, hm? Tell me...tell meeeeeee...Porn?...Telllllllll ME!" He repeated in a childish manner.

"Okay stop..I'll tell you...," she sighed and unlocked the door to their apartment. Finn put the bags down and Rachel took off her coat and shoes.

"I used to own one of them. You were in College in Alabama, I was stuck here in NYC. I had needs, Finn. So, I went to The Todd and bought myself one." For a moment Finn stared at her. He looked at her with his mouth slightly open. All of the sudden his pants felt tighter, imagining Rachel lying on their bed, a dildo buried deep within her as she was thrusting her hips up against it.

"What color?" He asked and walked closer to her, slowly leading her towards the kitchen. Rachel blushed slightly.

"Purple...a purple dildo...," she giggled and moved her hands to Finn's chest, sliding them down to push his shirt up. Finn helped her by grabbing the hem, pulling it over his head.

"Do you still have it?" He whispered as he pushed Rachel against the kitchen table and lifted her up, placing her on top of it as his lips attacked hers in a frantic kiss. She responded eagerly by wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands roaming over his broad chest.

"Nope...got rid of it once you came back. You're way better than that piece of silicon..." She mumbled into the kiss and quickly took off her cardigan. He smiled and quickly let his hand slide up her thighs, slipping beneath her skirt to yank her panties off.

"You've got no clue how bad I want you right now." Finn huskily moaned and pushed her tank top up and over her head.

"Take me...," she replied and quickly undid the button of his jeans, her hand grabbing the bulge in his boxers. He let out a groan and clutched Rachel's waist tightly, pulling her over the edge as she pushed down his boxers.

"You're so wet," he stated as his finger parted her lips, playing with her clit. She moaned in response and bucked her hips, laying down on the table and lifting her arms above her head. She tightly grabbed the edge of the table and moaned as she felt Finn's hand move away from her core and his tip press against her entrance.

"Fuck me already...," Rachel hissed as he kept teasing her, running his wet tip over her clit and back down. Finn smirked and pulled away slightly, only to push forward and into her body. Immediately his hips started to move as his hands grabbed her knees to pull them up. She let out a slight scream as his angle shifted and he slammed into her hard. She loved making love, but damn she'd be lying if she denied that this was equally amazing.

"Harder Finn...please...oh my gawd...make me cum." She groaned and gripped the edge of the table even tighter. Finn smiled and grunted, moving her legs around his waist. He braced himself against the table with one hand, while the other clutched her waist, his speed increasing. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled tiny roam, followed by the sounds of the table moving over the floor.

"Cum for me...baby..." Finn panted and shifted his angle yet again, thrusting up against her throbbing walls as his fingers pinched her clit. That was all it took for Rachel to climax, his name rolling off her lips countless times. The sight of a sweaty Rachel beneath him, her lips parted as she tried to regain her breathing, her walls clamping around his dick was all it took for Finn to let go. He spilled his seed into her and collapsed on top of her, his lips seeking out hers. They met in a sloppy and lazy kiss, but all of a sudden Rachel pushed him off her and hopped off the table.

"Where're you going?" He half moaned and looked after her as she walked into the bedroom. The sound of things falling to the ground reached his ears and a few minutes later Rachel stood completely naked in the doorway, holding up a purple dildo in her hand.

"I lied. I still got it...now...wanna make good use of it?" She chuckled and disappeared in the bedroom. Finn smirked and kicked away his pants and boxers which were pooled around his ankles, running after her into the bedroom.

THE END


End file.
